Liés par un térrible secret
by lunaTiik
Summary: Une attaque soudaine dans le Londres moldu et le manoir malfoy.  Mais que c'est il réellement passée pour que nos deux ennemis se retrouve lié par ce terrible secret ?  Fiction totalement sortit de mon imagination.


_Cher Harry,cher Ron._

_Dans une semaine on va enfin se revoir. J'ai tellement hâte._

_Vous me manquez terriblement,et je suis heureus de vous revoir bientôt._

_J'espère que vous allez bien._

_De gros bisous à vous deux. _

_Hermione 3_

Hermione prit son hiboux et envoya la lettre,direction le terrier Weasley où se trouvait Harry et Ron.

… : Hermione !

HG-Oui maman ?

Hermione descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

JG- Ma chérie,ton père te moi nous sortons dîner ce soir. Sa ne te dérange pas de rester seule ?

HG-Pas du tout maman.

JG-Bien,alors on t'a laissé un peu d'arjent,et les numéros d'urgence à côté du téléphone. Ne te couche pas trop tard,ferme bien la porte et les fenêtres;cependanJG-C'est vrai. J'ai parfois du mal. Je te vois si peu. Bon,et bien bonne soirée ma puce.

HG-Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Les époux Granger quittèrent le domicile familliale pour rejoindre leur voiture.

Hermione ferma directement la porte et les fenêtres. Elle prit un livre,une couverture et sassit devant la télévision.

Vers minuit,hermione alla se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre une main lui frappa fortement le visage.

Son nez se brisa dans un bruit sonnore,qu'elle même entendit.

Elle s'éffondra sur le sol. Evanouie

Une main,puissante et glacée lui attrapa la gorge et la balanca sur son lit.

Hermione reprit conaissance au moment où sa tête heurta violement la tête de lit en métal.

Lorsqque ses yeux s'ouvrirent,le premier visage qu'elle vut fût celui d'un loup-garou qui répondait au nom de fenrir Greyback.

Sa baguette étant rangé dans son armoire,elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre,mis à part la méthode moldue;ce qu'elle fit.

Elle attrapa le vase posé à côté d'elle,sur sa table chevet et l'écrasa sur la tête du loup.

Elle se saisit ensuite de sa photo de famille et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce pour qu'elle finissent sa course sur le crâne d'un autre mangemeort.

C'est alors que la main glacé qui l'avait un peu plus tôt brutalisée,reprit entre ses longs doigts,la fragile nuque de la jeune fille.

Le dernier souvenir qu'eu Hermione,fût que quelqu'un lui enfoncé 2 larges aiguilles dans le cou.

De l'autre coté de la barrière magique,dans un endroit très reculé se passait exactement la même chose,à l'exception que Drago Malfoy avait réussi à lutter plus longtemps.

Les parents d'Hermione rentrèrent vers 3h du matin.

Mr et Mme Granger allèrent directement se changer pour aller dormir.

Lorsque Jane Granger ouvrit la porte de la chambre à sa fille,un cri d'horreur retentit.

Eric ( son mari ) veint immédiatement voir ce qui allarmait sa femme et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

La chambre de leur fille d'habitude si ordonné ne l'était plus. Le vase écrasé au sol,le cadre photo de même ainsi que quelques vêtements.

Leur fille était allongé sur son lit,pâle comme la mort.

Jane s'avança prudement et pris le poul de sa fille. Il ne battait plus. Le néant total.

JG-Eric ! Préviens immédiatement la famille Weasley par le conduit de cheminée comme nous l'a expliqué Hermione avec la poudre de cheminette qui se trouve dans l'urne.

EG-J'ai une meilleure idée;on va directement y allé.

JG-Très bien.

Eric prit sa fille dans ses bras,et suivit sa femme dans le salon.

Jane Granger prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

JG-Eric place toi à l'intérieur avec Mione.

Mr Granger se plaça avec sa filles dans l'antre avec sa fille dans ses bras. Jane les rejoignit.

Elle prononça distinctement « TERRIER WEASLEY » comme le lui avait apris sa fille.

Ils atterirent au milieu d'une dizaine de baguettes.

RL-Identifiez-vous,ou nous attaquons !

JG-On a pas le temps pour sa Rémus. Il faut absolument que vous soigniez ma fille !

RL-IDENTIFIEZ-VOUS !

JG-Bon sang ! Jane Amélia Granger. Née le 14 Septembre 1975 à Londres. Code d'identification : JAG14S19L75

EG-Eric Gregory Granger. Né le 17 Janvier 1970 à Londres. Code d'identification : EGG17J19L70

Tous abaissèrent leur baguettes.

RL-Que lui est-il arrivée ?

JG-On ne sait pas. On était sortit toute la soirée. On est rentré vers 3h du matin et l'a trouvé comme sa. Oh mon dieu Rémus elle ne respire plus !

Jane éclata en sanglot.

EG-Que lui ont-il fait Rémus ?

RL-Je n'en sais rien ! Molly prépare lui une chambre


End file.
